


Vanilla

by hachigou



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 23:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17395478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hachigou/pseuds/hachigou
Summary: After a long day of agent work, Agent 4 and Agent 8 try to help each other relieve some of the stress from the day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually part of a larger Agent 4 x Agent 8 story I have going on a different site, but I haven't uploaded it here bc I didn't plan it too well from the start and so there's a lot of inconsistencies because of that. So it might not make as much sense out of context, but I liked these two chapters enough to put them here anyway ahaha... In the story, this takes place not too long after their first time together, a bit of a time skip exposition in between it. I hc Eight as kinky also, so maybe warning for that...
> 
> My agent's names:
> 
> 3: Lee  
> 4: Zavier  
> 8: Tai
> 
> I changed the names the narrator uses to their numbers to make it easier to follow in the context of the story, but they still call each other by their names when speaking to each other.

Ever since his and Four's first time together, it was as if a switch had gone off in Eight's head. Four was extremely taken aback by how high the other's libido actually was, especially considering how nonexistent it seemed to be before. It was pretty cute how eager the Octoling was, honestly.

The two became intimate with each other quite often now,  the Octoling initiating it most of the time, and Eight got a  _lot_  better at understanding it the more that they did it. Their relatively vanilla bedroom life slowly evolved into somewhat dirtier things as Eight became more comfortable with himself and with Four.

Unfortunately for Four, the two going 'further' sometimes meant that marks were left behind, which put him in a slightly uncomfortable situation with Three one day after the observant Inkling noticed something interesting about the other while they were hanging out.

The two were standing in the Square store of Ammo Knights, checking out a brand new shipment of turf weapons that had just come in while Four waited on his Hero Dualies to finish being refurbished.

Three shoved his hands in his jacket pockets as he glanced around, not seeing anything particularly striking in the shop that he didn't already own. He tapped his foot for a bit, before glancing over at Four with a side-eye for a moment. The yellow Inkling was wearing a black graphic V-neck tee with matching gloves that day, as well as a slightly unzipped jacket, which barely peaked at his prominent collarbones.  _Huh._

Four absentmindedly scrolled through his phone for awhile, checking up on Eight and getting updated about the newest stage and mode rotations as he waited for Sheldon to return from the back of the empty store.

At one point, he noticed Three looking at him after he glanced in his direction for a second.

He began to notice through his peripheral vision that Three hadn't stopped staring either, so he cleared his throat a bit and tilted his head up, trying to ignore the other's sometimes gratingly weird behavior.

Eventually, however, he had had enough. He turned to Three again, incredibly skeeved out by him.

"...Okay, dude,  _what_ are you looking at?! Is there something on my face?" He rubbed the sides of his mouth as he stared at the older Inkling.

Three said nothing in response, instead reaching out a hand to graze his fingers across the small portion of the younger Inkling's collarbones that were exposed, causing Four to gasp in surprise.

"...Where did all these marks come from, Zavier? Did you get into a skirmish with Lil' Judd?" Three tilted his head, leaning forward to pull at the collar of Four's shirt down to look further.

Four jolted and flinched away, quickly covering himself in embarassment as his did.

"...No, they're from Tai..." He muttered, his face going a bit red as he said so.

Three blinked, his eyebrows slightly going up as he loosened his grip on the other.

"Oh."

"Yeah..."

"...Wow. I wouldn't have thought him to be the type to be so-"

"Kinky? Yeah, me neither." Four scratched his head, thinking back to the way that Eight had very recently left red marks down his back with his sharp nails, harshly bit at his neck–licked his face...?–pulled on his tentacles, and nearly flat out tried to choke him at one point when Eight was on the edge of having a very intense orgasm.

It was like a completely different side of the Octoling had come out when they became intimate, one that Four didn't fully realize was inside of the other until recently. Their first couple of times were the same as any couple might have shared together–they were both a bit shy, somewhat nervous, very excited, and slowly beginning to discover how to bring the most pleasure to one another. Needless to say, he didn't know he was into any of that other stuff until Eight began to display a keen interest.

Three gave a slight, smug smile.

"...I sort of had the feeling when I looked at him, though. Like I said, definitely not my type."

Four rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I don't know, dude, I didn't think I'd be into getting my face licked like a dog at first, but it's a lot hotter than it sounds."

Three held up his hand, signaling that that was as far as he was comfortable taking this conversation about Four's sex life. "Yeah, I'm sure it's nice. Just make sure he doesn't accidentally hurt himself. Or you."

"Alright, dad. I'll make sure to think about your wise words while I'm fucking him."

Three scoffed, quietly laughing to himself. "Okay, fair enough. Just remember that you're likely his first experience with these sorts of things, and it wouldn't be very good if he went too far without knowing so because he looked to you, don't you think?"

Four thought about it for a moment before shrugging and agreeing; he'd hate for Eight to unintentionally hurt himself, but the Octoling was honestly very quick to pick up on new things, so he didn't think it would be much of a problem. They were both having fun, after all, and that's all that really mattered. He did understand that he had a bit of a responsibility in that regard, though. 

Just then, Sheldon finally returned with Four's shinied-up Hero Dualies, and the yellow Inkling thanked him profusely for once again getting rid of the dents which had started to affect the functionality. Agent work was a tough job.

They both walked out of the store, with Four concealing his sparkling dualies away, and started to stroll around the Square and walk down the street.

"It's a good thing our Hero Gear covers up our necks," Three started jokingly. "You know Cap'n wants us down in the Metro again later today? I think we're pretty close to finding something useful out."

Four sucked in air through his teeth and nodded, being thankful for it as well, because he would not want to have the old man see him with his neck littered with love bites.

While he certainly was looking forward to splatting some more baddies with his trusty companions, it was always a treat to get to see Eight adorning his tightly-fit leather agent uniform as well. For as secretly provocative as the Octoling was, Eight still didn't seem to understand just how alluring his body was to Four. Sometimes, it made it difficult to focus.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun."

Three hummed, checking the time on his phone. "Ah, I gotta go work soon, catch you later?"

Four nodded at him and smiled, winking at the green Inkling as Three prepared to cross around to the other street. "Yeah, have fun at work! Seeya', dude."

Three nodded and turned, lightly waving to the younger Inkling as he left back in the direction of his area. Four looked down at his shoes and kicked some dust from them, deciding he would just train up with his Hero Dualies for awhile until they all reassimilated in the Metro later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Three, Four, and Eight's mission underground later that day had unfortunately gone slightly–no– _very_ awry.

The three had been delving deeper into the darker parts of the facility in order to uncover some aspects of it that still remained a mystery. They had discovered some pretty disturbing things out about the organization today, which sadly drove Eight into a slight state of panic–Luckily, Three and Four were there to help calm him down.

After that, they all lost their signal with Cap'n who was residing up in the Deepsea Metro Central Station, which led to them unknowingly walking into a pretty unfortunate situation involving a large group of sanitized Octotroopers lurking in the shadows. Some of the sanitized goo from them had somehow managed to land directly into Three's mouth, causing the once-sanitized agent to immediately have a visceral reaction of uncontrollably vomiting onto the ground, making him incredibly vulnerable to the enemies surrounding them.

On top of all of that, the power unexpectedly went out in the part of the facility that they had been in, making it impossible for Four to finish up his job of taking care of the mindless Octotroopers and forcing them all to retreat early.

All in all, everyone had had a pretty awful day that they'd rather forget about, and they were all very anxious to exit the terrible place and return home.

When the two younger agents arrived at Four's place after they had both slept on the entire train ride back, Four immediately ripped his Hero Headphones off and threw himself onto his couch, sighing loudly as he did. He had really been thrown for a loop today.

Eight walked over to sit next to him, quietly eyeing the other as he observed his expression. The Inkling still looked really exhausted.

"Are you alright, Zavier?"

Four exhaled through his nose, just happy to be back at home, if anything.

"...I guess, I'm just a little pissed that our mission got cut short today. It's like literally everything that could have possibly went wrong today went wrong... I mean, a power outage? Seriously? Fucking hell..." He rubbed at the bridge of his nose in agitation.

It was pretty obvious that Four was incredibly upset, so Eight tried to do something about it.

He scooted a bit closer to Four, placing a hand on the Inkling's thigh as he spoke quietly to him. The Octoling had been having some pretty strong feelings lately, and he hoped that the other would feel the same way despite how cruelly the day had treated them.

"I can help you feel better."

Four groaned, letting his head fall back as he was still too busy being annoyed with his own thoughts to catch the suggestive tone dripping from Eight's voice.

"I'd feel better if I could strangle whoever forgot to pay the fucking light bills down in that shitty subway facility, or whoever built the shithole to begin with."

"...Come on, Zavier," Eight whispered as he slowly rubbed at Four's thigh, "Can't we have a little fun together? You should relax, it's been a long day. I can tell you've got a lot of pent-up frustration."

Eight then slowly pulled himself onto Four's lap, straddling the other's hips and grinding himself down against him in uncontrollable excitement.

Four gasped and raised his head back up at the sudden contact; he could feel Eight's arousal rubbing against him through the tight leather material of his pants, causing him to tense up a bit.

"But...T-Tai, we just got back from a mission, I haven't even showered yet..."

"It's okay, I like the way you taste," Eight whispered before he leaned forward and unzipped the top of Four's Hero Hoodie, slowly licking from the side of his neck all the way up to his cheek with his tongue and tasting his salty skin. He breathed against the side of Four's face when he reached it, letting out a low and shaky moan of satisfaction near the Inkling's ear.

Four closed his eyes, shuddering at the sensation of Eight acting so primal towards him. When he opened them again, his demeanor had obviously been altered, his focus now on other things besides his crappy day.

"Cod, you act like such a fucking animal sometimes, Tai..." He growled through gritted teeth, grabbing the other's hips and pulling him closer so that Eight could feel his own growing excitement, which only encouraged the Octoling to grind against him harder.

"Mmn," Eight hummed lowly in response as he felt the other rutting up against him, gripping the Inkling's shoulders and using his teeth to tug Four's Hero Hoodie zipper a bit lower until his black tank top was visible to him. He dragged his hands over the Inkling's chest, wanting to touch everywhere he could as he began to make bite marks down his neck.

Four tilted his head to the side and shakily moaned as the other nipped and pawed at him, almost feeling himself completely succumbing to the other's desires...

Almost.

"...Alright... That's enough." The Inkling sighed and placed his hands on Eight's chest, lightly pushing him back as he attempted to remove the mouth that was latched onto his neck like a suckerfish.

Eight didn't seem to be making any moves to stop anytime soon, however.

"...C'mon, Tai, stop. I feel like a dead fish out of water right now. Just let me shower, then we can do whatever you want to." Four moved his neck to the other side in an attempt to get him to quit, pushing a bit more forcefully against his chest.

Eight quietly whined as the other pushed at him, trying his hardest to keep himself in place as he continued to suck on the Inkling's neck in an almost needy manner, Four's tantalizing scent slightly dizzying him. Four still didn't seem to be pushing at him with his full strength, so he latched himself on even tighter, slightly sinking his sharp teeth into Four's skin.

"Ngh–T-Tai, let me go..."

"Why? We're just gonna get dirty again if I do," Eight finally responded in a breathless whisper, before continuing to satisfy himself as he sucked on the other's neck, not even budging an inch.

Four shivered, knowing that the other was right... He quietly sighed as he looked down at Eight's still rocking hips, the intense urge to satisfy his partner continuing to grow as he eyed the shiny material covering him.

"...Alright, Eight, if that's what you really want, I'll play along with you."

Eight paused and bit his lip as the other called him by his alternate name, the corners of his mouth curling upwards as he leaned back to look at him.

"Eight...?" Tai tilted his head, narrowing his eyes.

"You're still in that sexy little uniform of yours, it only seems fitting that I call you that, doesn't it?" Four smiled back, trailing his hand down the front of Eight's tight fitted shirt, before suddenly shifting himself forward to pin him down against the coffee table in front of them, the forceful motion knocking off the books and magazines settled there.

Eight squealed, completely caught off guard by the other's sudden actions as stray pieces of paper settled down around him.

"Z-Zavier-!!"

"Ah, ah," the Inkling lowly interrupted, placing a finger against Eight's parted lips as he willed the other to indulge in his little fantasy. "That's Four to you, remember?"

Four then pressed his mouth to Eight's, wasting no time to grab at the Octoling's chin and push his tongue inside of his mouth.

Eight felt excited by the rough treatment the other was giving him, wondering if it had anything to do with how Four had been feeling about their botched mission. He quietly moaned as Four swirled his tongue around against him.

When the Inkling finally pulled away, his breathing was ragged as he spoke to his partner.

"...Do know how much trouble you've caused for me today, on top of everything? Walking around looking like  _this_?" He dragged his fingers down the front of Eight's black top again, accentuating his point. "You could've gotten us in a  _lot_  of trouble, Eight."

He drew his hands lower, slowly rubbing at the exposed sides of the Octoling and grinning as he heard the small gasp escaping from the other's mouth.

"...I-I'm sorry..." Eight quietly choked, feeling both nervous and excited by the other's tone of voice.

"Mmh, I don't think you really are." He began to speak in a whisper, his tone completely dead serious. "You know how crazy your body drives me, don't you, Tai? You've been teasing me this whole time, and you knew I wouldn't be able to say no to you now." Four let his hand trail down to Eight's groin, firmly palming at his arousal.

"Ah..." Eight shakily sighed, tilting his neck upwards in satisfaction.

Four clicked his tongue, eyeing the lewd expression the other was wearing.

"...Oh, look at that face..." He whispered to himself, tilting his head as he leaned in closer to Eight. "What am I to do with such an indecent little Octoling like you...?" He hummed, a telling smile forming on his lips. He knew how much Eight enjoyed dirty talk from him, and he loved getting the other riled up that way.

Eight looked up at him, the answer clear in his pleading red eyes. Four's words were quickly causing his entire body to heat up; he reached up a hand to start to unzip his restricting crop top, but was stopped by Four grabbing his wrist and firmly holding it down against the table.

"Don't take it off, Eight. I wanna make you cum while you're wearing your uniform. I think you deserve that."

An overwhelming jolt of arousal shot through Eight at those words, causing a small moan to escape from his lips.

"Za... F-Four..." He whimpered, his face scrunching up a bit. He squirmed, the feeling of his arousal pressing up against the tight material of his pants becoming slightly painful.

Four paused for a moment, tilting his head and laughing softly. "...Or maybe not, I guess I'm being too harsh? It's really not that big of a deal. I just had a shitty day, I'm sorry. I'm just messing with you, babe." He began to shift to push himself off of the Octoling.

"N-no! K-keep going, please!" Eight exclaimed, grabbing at Four's wrist and pushing it down against himself in an attempt to get him to stay and continue.

"Ah..." Four smiled and hummed with satisfaction, snaking his captured hand down under Eight's latex pants and slowly rubbing there. He quickly found that the other was not wearing anything else under them.

"...Really, Eight? No underwear? Damn, you're still a lot racier than I thought you were..."

Eight shut his eyes in embarrassment, completely forgetting that he  _had_  foregone his underwear earlier when he was getting changed...

"M-my pants won't fit over any underwear, they're too tight... I-I had to..."

"Shh, I don't want to hear any excuses."

Four moved to unzip Eight's pants and only dragged the material far enough down to allow the Octoling's arousal to spring out.

Eight gasped as he felt the confines of his pants finally being released from him, heating up at the feeling of them now tightly hugging against his upper thighs.

Four snuck a hand around Eight's throbbing member and slowly began to pump it, relishing in the cute, high pitched noises immediately sounding from the other. He was so precious, letting those erotic noises fall from him so freely.

The Inkling continued to tease him with his agonizingly slow pace, watching as the curly tip of the Octoling's tentacle began to slightly throb and twitch in agitation.

"Four, please..." Eight begged, desperately wanting Four to go further with him.

"Please what?" Four tilted his head, ceasing his pumping motions.

Eight bit his lip, anxiously bucking his hips up into Four's hand in an attempt to to get the other to keep moving. "P-please..."

"I won't know what it is that you want if you don't tell me."

Eight shut his eyes, his face completely flustered. "...C-come on, Four, please, you _know_ what I want, just... i-inside of me already..."

Four smiled down at him, sensing the desperate tone present in the other's voice.

"You want me to fuck you, Eight?"

"Y-yes, please,  _please_ , please," Eight gasped.

Four hummed as if he were pondering the request for a moment, then reached a hand up to reside near the Octoling's mouth. However, he was suddenly startled by Eight's following unexpected movements.

Eight grabbed at his wrist and shoved three of the Inkling's fingers into his mouth, quickly sucking on them and causing drool to spill down his chin.

Four stared down at him in surprise, the Octoling's sudden actions sending a rough jolt of arousal down his own groin.

"...F-fucking Christ, Eight, slow down..." He breathed, feeling incredibly turned on by the other's excitement. "We gotta move somewhere more comfortable first, my legs are starting to hurt..."

Four pulled his hand out of the other's mouth, the Octoling beginning to sport a pouty expression on his face when Four had made him stop. He was obviously about to be fine with having sex right on top of Four's table, but Four would rather not, admittedly.

The Inkling leaned backwards and scooped Eight up, carrying him to the bedroom even as the other whined, and threw him down onto the soft bed when he got there.

He positioned himself back over him again, eyeing the expectant look the other was still giving him.

Without another word, he moved his hand down and pressed two slick fingers up against Eight's tight entrance, causing a broken gasp to leave the Octoling. Eight's eyes slid tightly shut as he was finally being given what he wanted.

"A-ah..." He let out a satisfied sigh, deftly rolling his hips up and down against Four's moving fingers. His face was plastered with a look of pure satisfaction, the stress of today seemingly nonexistent.

"...Cod, I love when you make that face..." Four whispered, pushing his fingers deeper inside of him. "This is what you wanted, Eight, isn't it?"

Eight quickly nodded his head, biting his lip as he struggled to spread his legs apart further for him. Four noticed this, and tugged the other's pants down lower until they were hugging nearer to his boots, which he still had pulled on.

Four quickly added in a third finger as he continued to stretch the other out, causing Eight's tongue to lull out of his mouth as he moaned louder.

"I want this, too. I really,  _really_  want this." Four then withdrew his fingers, leaning back as he began slowly tugging at his shorts. Eight watched him through lidded eyes as he pulled them down to his thighs, his bulge becoming more visible now that only his black underleggings remained. He pulled those down too, along with his underwear, a slight smile forming on his face as he heard Eight make a small noise when his member finally sprung out before him. He bent down towards Eight again, positioning himself near him before pushing himself in.

Eight let out a loud, quivering moan as Four pushed himself inside of him, the Inkling going in with relative ease due to how aroused the Octoling was.

"Ah... F-fuck..." Eight breathed, grunting as Four didn't hesitate in forcefully thrusting into him from the start. He tightly gripped at Four's slightly unzipped Hero Hoodie, trying to find something to hold onto as his entire body bounced up and down.

Four's ears perked up at Eight's quiet cursing, the vulgar language being quite uncommon coming from his mouth. He leaned forward to capture the Octoling in a kiss, but slightly lost his pace when Eight sharply bit down on his bottom lip and wrapped his arms around his neck, clearly having other plans.

"H-harder, Four..." The Octoling breathed against him, several beads of sweat forming down his face as he panted.

The Inkling complied, picking up the pace a little more. He could feel Eight attempting to dig his nails into his back, but he couldn't feel it as much as usual through his reflective yellow jacket.

He leaned back and glanced down at him after the other had released his bottom lip from his teeth, immensely enjoying the sight before him. Eight looked so cute to him while he was fucking him in his agent outfit; he slowly dragged a hand down the other's frontside and rubbed at the sensitive nubs under the material until they started to perk out, causing Eight to whimper shrilly under him.

The Inkling then slid his hand a bit lower, bringing it to a halt at Eight's exposed stomach. He pressed down on it hard, drawing a strangled gasp from Eight at the sudden added pressure.

Four hummed as he watched as Tai quickly reached a hand down to touch himself, wishing he could save that mental image of him forever.

"O-oh Cod, Four, I-I'm–" The Octoling shakily began, before he was cut off by an intense climax rushing through him. He threw his head back as he moved his hand against himself, sinking the claws of his other hand into Four's neck as he contracted around his length.

He released all over his stomach and a bit onto his shirt, the white fluid contrasting starkly against the shiny black material of his outfit. Eight let out a quiet, exhausted cry, letting his body go limp under Four as the other continued to pound him, waiting for the Inkling to finish up.

It only took a few more erratically-paced thrusts from the Four for him to be quickly sent over the edge as well–he pulled himself out, trying to be mindful of his own clothing, and released all over Eight's soft, exposed stomach as he groaned. Eight shivered as the other's sticky fluid ran over him, enjoying the strange feeling.

When he was done, Four stared down at Eight with a loving look on his face, slightly panting.

"You look really cute covered in cum like that."

The Octoling didn't respond, still trying to will his head to stop spinning from his orgasm. He suddenly gasped as he felt something warm and wet gliding across his stomach, opening his eyes and looking down to see Four licking him. He heard the Inkling quietly moaning, and he threw his head to the side and squirmed a bit as Four's tongue suddenly dipped into his navel. Tonight, Eight discovered that his stomach was definitely an erogenous area for him.

Four then brought his face up to Eight's, letting their collected cum drip down from his mouth into the other's as the Octoling gasped–Eightswallowing most of it without thinking–before whispering to him.

"Good Octo." He stroked his red tentacle and deeply kissed him, cupping Eight's cheeks with his hands.

Eight squealed, slightly giggling into their kiss. It made him feel so good when Four used that pet name on him.

When Four released him from the kiss, the Inkling smiled at him.

"...Okay, I guess I can cross screwing you in our agent uniforms off my bucket list. That made my day a lot less shitty."

Eight snorted and weakly shoved him away, moving to kick off his boots and pull his pants all the way off of him afterwards.

"That's great, I guess I'll have to clean these tonight instead of waiting until tomorrow, then."

Four had since shifted to sit at the side of the bed as he removed his Hero Snowboots, but turned to Eight and smiled at his snarky words. "Aw, come on, Eight, don't act like you didn't have fun too," Four joked, leaning over and poking Eight's stomach as he did.

Eight flinched at his touch and giggled even more, moving now to unzip his top. "Why are you still calling me that?"

Four shrugged, also moving to strip from the rest of his clothes like the other was currently doing. "Dunno, force of habit when I see you wearing that cute little number, I guess." He nodded to Eight's now unzipped top, which he helped to pull off of his shoulders.

Eight sat criss-cross on the bed as he smiled, resting his head on his palms. "I really didn't know you liked my agent uniform that much, Zavier."

"...Are you kidding me? It's a fuckin' skin-tight latex leather outfit with heels, Tai, you look so hot in it, how could you  _not_  have known?"

"Haha, I-I don't know! This sort of attire is pretty common where I'm from..."

"Huh, you must come from a really sexy place, then... That makes sense, because you're really sexy." Four planted a goofy kiss on his cheek, grinning as he listened to Eight beginning to undergo a giggling fit.

"That's so... Stupid..." He breathed, trying to catch his breath as he fell back onto the bed laughing at the other's words.

"Yeah, well I bet it's true! What was your hometown called anyway, Sexy Octoville or something? Fuck-my-Octopussy County?" Four laughed at his own stupid jokes.

Eight's smile suddenly faded a bit at Four's question, and he stared blankly up at the ceiling as if he was suddenly lost in thought.

"I... don't remember what it was called."

"...Oh..." Four stopped laughing too, and looked at him dejectedly. The other suddenly appeared quite sad, and Four bit his lip as he quickly tried to think of a way to comfort him.

He laid himself down next to Eight, speaking quietly as he pulled the warm sheets up over them.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Taitai... I know that not everything about your past is all the way there yet, but we'll figure it out soon. You said that room we were in earlier today felt familiar to you, right?"

Eight looked at him and nodded, snuggling in closer to him.

"Yeah, I think I saw something like it in one of my dreams before..."

Four leaned in to plant a kiss on the Octoling's forehead, and gently stroked at his cheek. The tender gestures seemed to calm Eight; he could see the stressful look on the other's face fading away.

"Let's not worry about it right now. I'll clean the sheets up and start a bath for us if you can clean up our uniforms, then later we can order some pizza and take it easy for the night, okay? We both deserve it."

The Octoling nodded again, smiling at the suggestion. He felt so lucky to have someone as caring for him as Four was.

"Yeah, that sounds nice."

Four smiled, and planted a warm, chaste kiss on Eight's lips before shifting himself back up.

"Good. I'm gonna go run the bath, you relax here for as long as you need."

 


End file.
